Erros e Dúvidas
by Leona-EBM
Summary: História bem açucarada. Songfic Yaoi. Trowa Quatre. Após uma separação sem motivo, Trowa retorna a vida do nosso querido loirinho, procurando por seu abraço. Fanfiction reescrita em 2008.


Por Leona-EBM

**Erros e Dúvidas**

OoO

"_Se queres ser feliz amanhã, tenta hoje mesmo".  
(Liang Tzu)_

OoO

-

_A vida inteira esperei uma resposta  
é engraçado como tudo aconteceu  
quando parei de esperar_

_-_

Era uma tarde quente de outono. Os ventos estavam sopravam contra as árvores que se separavam de suas folhas secas, deixando-as cair no chão do jardim de uma grande mansão.

Ao longe o som de uma melodia invadia os ouvidos de quem passava. A música aparentava e trazia uma sensação nostálgica. Numa grande sala decorada com os móveis mais finos e bem desenhados daquele país, estava um jovem rapaz de cabelos loiros.

Quatre estava tocando seu violino, com os olhos fechados, deixando seu coração falar mais alto que qualquer gesto ou palavra através daquela melodia.

- Mestre Quatre?

O som do violino sumiu. Quatre ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para seu empregado que tinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto, ele não estava feliz por ter que perturbar seu mestre.

- Sim? – indagou com sua voz doce, carregando um sorriso gentil.

- Tem um rapaz chamado Trowa que está querendo falar com o senhor mestre – avisou.

- Traga-o até aqui, por favor – pediu – "Trowa... faz muito tempo que não nos vemos" – pensou.

De repente, o coração de quatre deu uma batida mais forte. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouviu. Ele colocou seu violino em cima de um móvel de madeira e olhou para a porta de entrada, com ansiedade.

-

_Minhas escolhas me trouxeram até aqui  
de alguma forma ja sentia isso antes  
então era pra acontecer_

_-_

Quando trowa adentrou na sala, os temores de quatre se confirmaram. Ele não tinha mais dúvida, ele estava completamente apaixonado pelo piloto de olhos verdes. Os dois sorriram timidamente, ficando a se olhar por um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Para quê palavras se seus olhares se comunicavam tão bem?

- Sente-se ao meu lado – pediu, sentando-se num sofá azul-marinho – O que te trás aqui, trowa? – indagou em seguida.

Trowa caminhou até quatre, sentando-se ao seu lado, ficando a olhar para quatre de um jeito estranho. Trowa não estava normal, seus olhos estavam tristes. E olhando melhor, sua aparência não estava das melhores.

- Eu precisava falar com você – disse, abaixando sua cabeça, fechando seus olhos por um minuto para voltar a abri-los no minuto seguinte, encarando quatre com os olhos marejados d'água.

- O que houve? – indagou, permitindo que sua mão tocasse timidamente a mão do moreno, que estremeceu.

- Ela... morreu – disse num sussurro, permitindo que algumas lágrimas caminham pelo seu rosto, morrendo na curva de seu pescoço.

- Quem? – indagou, deixando sua mão deslizar pelo braço de trowa, parando no seu ombro, puxando o rapaz de encontro ao seu corpo. Trowa aceitou o abraço, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de quatre.

- Catherine. Ela caiu do palco. E ela não resistiu e... morreu no hospital – disse baixinho, tentando controlar sua voz. Ele sentia seus cabelos serem acariciados pelas mãos amáveis de quatre. Definitivamente quatre era a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

- Quando? – o loirinho indagou com uma voz fraca, emocionando-se com aquela notícia.

- Ontem de manhã. Ela estava fazendo um número perigoso... se eu estivesse lá, isso não teria acontecido. Se eu não tivesse saído ela...

- Não se sinta culpado, trowa. Ninguém tem culpa pelo o que aconteceu, nem você e nem Catherine. Foi um acidente terrível – disse – isso não tem nada haver com você.

O coração de trowa pareceu se acalmar com as palavras de quatre. Ele ficou em silêncio, sentindo o calor daquele corpo, ouvindo quatre lhe dizer mais alguma coisa bonita e poética. Aos poucos seus soluços cessaram.

- Vamos para o meu quarto – disse, erguendo-se, estendendo sua mão para trowa, que ergueu seu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e o cansaço. Ele aceitou a mão do loirinho, erguendo-se do sofá.

Eles caminharam por um extenso corredor até uma grande porta de madeira. Quatre adentrou no cômodo e guiou trowa até a cama, fazendo o moreno se sentar.

- Descanse um pouco – sugeriu.

O silêncio de trowa era compreensível. Quatre não esperou nenhuma resposta, ele queria que trowa se sentisse o mais confortável possível.

- Eu vou te deixar sozinho, depois eu volto – disse, afastando-se de trowa.

Quatre ficou olhando para trowa por mais um minuto e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, dando uma última olhada para o homem que estava em seus sonhos e que agora estava na sua casa, precisando de sua ajuda.

_-_

_O destino me fez ir embora  
O tempo vai nos dizer quem é quem  
Pode não ser o fim da nossa história  
O destino me trouxe até aqui  
E minha intuição me diz pra continuar  
E seguir meu coração_

_-_

O tempo passou. Quatre não procurou obrigar trowa sair do quarto, e também não o forçou a comer quando ele não queria. Ele respeitava a dor de seu amigo em silêncio.

No momento estava caminhando até o quarto de trowa a fim de falar com ele, tentar ver o que ele estava sentindo. Fazia dois dias que ele não saia do quarto. Quatre parou em frente à porta, ele ergueu sua mão e antes que pudesse bater, a porta se abriu.

- Ai! Que susto – gritou, dando um passo para trás.

Trowa apareceu, com um olhar sério e sem emoção, parecia que seu coração havia se fechado novamente.

- Eu vou indo – disse secamente.

- O que? – indagou com surpresa. De repente o coração de quatre começou a ser apertado. Ele não queria perder o moreno de vista novamente. Particularmente, retirando a desgraçada da morte de Catherine, ele estava adorando ter trowa aos seus cuidados.

Os dois ficaram se olhando como há muito tempo não fazia. Eles sabiam que se gostavam, não era mistério para ninguém. Ambos já havia tentado se relacionar no passado, mas o medo soou mais forte e os repeliu.

- Não posso ficar trazendo meus problemas para você – disse.

O corpo de quatre se moveu, ele fechou seus braços na cintura do moreno, afundando sua cabeça em seu peito. Trowa deslizou sua mão carinhosamente pelo dorso do loirinho, indo até seus ombros o empurrando delicadamente para trás, sem fazer muita força, afastando o corpo menor.

- Eu não quero que você vá – revelou, exibindo um olhar entristecido.

- Eu não posso mais ficar com... você – disse.

O coração de quatre pareceu ser quebrado em pequenos pedaços, aquelas palavras pareciam agulhas afiadas que espetavam seu coração. Trowa não esperou uma resposta, ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor, a fim de sair daquela mansão e da vida de quatre.

Antes que trowa virasse o corredor e sumisse de sua frente, quatre reuniu a sua força e apontou para o seu alvo, enchendo seus pulmões e começando a caminhar na direção de trowa.

- Trowa, você sabe que eu te amo! Por quê você judia de mim? Por quê usa palavras tão frias? – indagou num grito. Ele não agüentava mais ficar em silêncio. Não podia suportar ver trowa partir pela segunda vez em silêncio.

Trowa ficou encurralado com aquela explosão. Ele não esperava tanta agressividade do jovem árabe. No entanto, trowa sabia dos sentimentos de quatre, ele simplesmente preferia não ouvi-los.

- Não brinque e não judie mais de mim, trowa. Maltrate seus inimigos de batalha, mas não a mim. Não me machuque mais, eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas pare de me fazer sofrer também – pediu.

O loirinho ficou olhando para trowa por alguns segundos, esperando alguma resposta, porém não ia ficar mais tempo a sua espera. Ele virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar, saindo daquele corredor. Talvez fosse melhor tentar esquecê-lo, pois já havia dito seus sentimentos diversas vezes. Se trowa não o queria, não podia forçá-lo.

Ao se encontrar sozinho no corredor, trowa abaixou sua cabeça, ouvindo a voz de sua consciência. Ele tinha dois caminhos a seguir, se seguisse a sua direita ia até a saída da mansão. E a sua esquerda poderia ir até quatre. Ele ficou pensativo, começando a andar lentamente.

-

_Sei que não posso controlar o tempo  
Tão pouco posso controlar meus sentimentos  
Mas fico feliz, só de te ver  
Palavras certas podem consertar um erro  
Mas são os erros que fazem as palavras,  
Viverem para sempre_

_-_

Do lado de fora daquela mansão, mais precisamente no imenso jardim ricamente decorado com diversas flores. Quatre estava sentado em um balanço de madeira. O loirinho balançava seu corpo lentamente.

- Por que você me faz sofrer tanto? – indagou baixinho, olhando para a terra fofa que estava logo abaixo.

- Porque eu sou um idiota – trowa disse com uma voz alta. Ele caminhava até o balanço, olhando para quatre que parou de balançar seu corpo, ficando a olhá-lo com curiosidade – eu não quero matar o que você sente por mim.

- Por que voltou? – indagou. Ele não ia ficar no silêncio novamente, desta vez ia indagar os motivos e ações de trowa, não ia mais ficar na dúvida, não ia cometer os mesmos erros.

- Eu... – respirou, pensando em quais palavras usar - Eu estava tentando fugir de você – revelou.

- Por que? Eu te fiz algo desagradável? – indagou, esticando sua mão, tocando na mecha castanha de trowa, deslizando seu dedo até seu queixo, erguendo-o para encarar melhor aquele rosto.

- Eu... tenho medo de me envolver com você, pois eu sinto que você pode partir e me deixar sozinho – disse, pausadamente.

- Você é tão... egoísta – disse com certo desprezo. Então essa era a grande razão para não poderem ficar junto? Ao seu ver o argumento de trowa era repugnante.

- O que? – indagou com perplexidade, encarando os olhos raivosos de quatre. Ele nunca havia visto o loirinho tão indignado.

- Você não quer se envolver comigo, porque eu posso te deixar sozinho? – indagou, rindo baixinho. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada.

- Sim – confessou, abaixando sua cabeça.

- Mas eu me envolvi com você, eu te entreguei meu coração. E o que você fez? Deixou-me sozinho, trowa! Seu egoísta! – gritou.

O loirinho pulou do balanço, postando-se a caminhar pelo jardim. Seu coração estava acelerado e seu sangue mais quente que o normal. Todo esse tempo ele estava pensando no motivo de trowa tê-lo recusado e agora estava a resposta. Trowa era um idiota! Não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

O moreno ficou em silêncio. Ele havia feito com Quatre o que não queria que fizesse com ele. Não tinha como pedir perdão. Havia sido realmente muito egoísta.

-

_O destino me fez ir embora  
O tempo vai nos dizer quem é quem  
Pode não ser o fim da nossa história  
O destino me trouxe até aqui  
E minha intuição me diz pra continuar  
E seguir meu coração_

_-_

O rosto de trowa virou-se, olhando para trás, vendo quatre se afastar dele com passos rápidos. O moreno levantou-se e correu até quatre, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado. Ele tocou no braço do loirinho.

- Espere – pediu.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. Pode ir embora, eu não preciso de sua pena – disse baixinho, olhando de canto para trowa.

- Escute-me, por favor. Eu...

- Pode ir, trowa. Eu o deixo ir desta vez. Não se preocupe...

- Pare! – gritou, chacoalhando o corpo de quatre, trazendo-o de volta a realidade, olhando para a face assustada do loirinho – Eu errei. Perdoe-me, por favor.

- Tudo bem – disse baixinho. Afinal não tinha como não perdoar trowa. Talvez fosse melhor assim, ele perdoaria o moreno para que ele se sentisse melhor e partisse.

O corpo de trowa inclinou-se para baixa, ele passou sua mão pelo corpo menor, sentindo que ele estremeceu. Os lábios de trowa encostaram-se lentamente nos lábios de quatre, iniciando um beijo lento e cálido. Um beijo que não carregava medo e nenhuma dúvida.

- Eu preciso saber, eu preciso ouvir da sua boca, trowa. Você me ama? – indagou ao se separar os lábios que tanto lhe seduziam, olhando para trowa.

- Sim, eu te amo. E nesse tempo que ficamos separados, eu não deixei de pensar em você – revelou – eu te amo. Perdão por te magoar. Perdão por omitir.

Os dois abraçaram-se novamente ficando um tempo parado naquela posição; seus corpos foram ficando cansados com o tempo e suas pernas começaram a dobrar e ambos sentaram-se no chão. Os seus braços ainda envolviam o corpo do outro, seus espíritos não estavam preparados para se separarem.

Os seus lábios voltaram a procurar o do outro, iniciando um beijo carregado de saudade. A sensação de alegria e nostalgia estava se misturando naquele carinho. Ambos perderam tempo, mas não era o fim do mundo e ainda podiam construir novas lembranças.

Agora não havia mais erros e nenhuma dúvida. Eles podiam aproveitar a vida à maneira deles. Se errassem, que aprendessem. Se tivessem dúvidas, que se arriscassem. Pois a vida é cheia de riscos e vale a pena tentar ser feliz.

-

_O destino me fez ir embora  
O tempo vai nos dizer quem é quem  
Pode não ser o fim da nossa história  
O destino me trouxe até aqui  
E minha intuição me diz pra continuar  
E seguir meu coração_

_-_

OoO

"_Viva intensamente cada minuto da sua vida, porque se você não viver o presente, no futuro só haverá uma certeza: saudades do que não fez". (autor desconhecido)._

OoO

Fanfiction escrita em 2005

Fanfiction reescrita em 2008.

Música: O Destino. Banda: NX Zero.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Leona-EBM


End file.
